


Going Through Changes

by lilcupcake03



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Malcolm deserves Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: Dani and Malcolm's relationship is going through changes. Takes place after Season 1 Episode 13. (Slight AU with the series timeline.)
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> I'm a hard core Brightwell shipper. From day one. I wish there were more smut fics. I wish I could write a smut fic but this came to me instead. This is unbetaed.
> 
> Kudos and feedback appreciated.
> 
> Thank you!

Going Through Changes

Chapter One

It was early morning hours when Detective Dani Powell hit the buzzer that would allow access to Profiler Malcolm Bright’s loft apartment. She knew for a fact he wasn’t sleeping. Sleep was something he rarely did.

“Who is it?” The genuine concern in his voice made Dani worry about him. She worried about him a lot lately. Given he’d been kidnapped, stabbed, fractured his own hand and had to save his family from a serial killer and then had gone through electroshock therapy to help them solve a case.

“Bright, it’s me, Dani.” she said into the intercom. She was buzzed up instantly. That made her smile as she headed inside.

Malcolm stood in the doorway of his apartment as Dani got to the landing, she carefully carried the sparkling gown he purchased for her a few days prior as they used it as a disguise to infiltrate a high class wedding to solve a case. 

“What’s this?” Malcolm asked, nodding towards the garment bag.

“As beautiful as this is, I can’t keep it. It costs more than a month’s rent for me.” Dani explained, handing the bag to him. Malcolm frowned slightly.

“It fits you beautifully. I wish you’d keep it, I don’t think I could pull this off.” he said, making a rare joke.

Dani’s eyes widened and Malcolm’s lips curved into a smile. Dani chuckled and shook her head.

“You’re an idiot, Bright.” she said.

Malcolm laughed, he stepped back into his apartment. He nodded to Dani, “Can I offer you a coffee or tea?”

“Coffee would be good. Then I gotta grab breakfast before work.” Dani said, sitting at the island. 

“I have licorice.” Malcolm offered, gesturing towards a glass jar full of the red candy ropes.

“No, thank you.” Dani declined with a smile.

Malcolm handed her a cup of black coffee, she sipped it gratefully. She made a soft sound of pleasure that went straight to Malcolm’s stomach, giving him a sense of butterflies.

“Listen, Bright. While I’m here, I wanted to ask you what you were gonna say to me the day you decided to tackle a land mine.” Dani asked softly. Malcolm’s ice blue eyes locked on hers briefly, then looked down. 

“I wanted you to know how thankful I was for you.That we’re friends.” Malcolm said.

“Just friends?” Dani questioned. “Or possibly more?”

“I don’t know.” Malcolm answered earnestly. “I care for you, Dani. More than any other person in my life who isn’t family...that includes Gil. But I know there’s something between us. If we go there, I’m afraid you’ll get hurt.” His eyes locked on hers again.

Dani saw all sorts of emotion flow through them. Things he didn’t necessarily say aloud. He told Gil how his night with Eve ended, with a knife in hand, due to Malcolm’s night terrors. Dani made Gil tell her. Dani said nothing and drank her coffee. 

“Okay, thanks Bright. I’m sure I’ll see you sooner rather than later.” Dani stood, “I have one more question for you.” she posed to Malcolm as she headed for the door.

Malcolm stayed where he was, but nodded, “Anything.” he said. 

“How did you get so nimble?” she asked, Malcolm thought back on their last few cases and chuckled.

“I do a lot of yoga,” he replied.

Dani laughed, “Of course you do.” she said and offered a small wave, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I own nothing!
> 
> This is unbetaed and not plotted very well. I'm flying by the seat of my pants here.
> 
> This chapter is mostly fluff. Sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two

“What are we doing here?” Dani asked as she sat in a booth across from Malcolm in a typical twenty four seven diner. In a million years, she never thought Malcolm would enter one let alone sit in a booth. 

“This place has the best lemon jello in the city.” Malcolm said with a bright smile. 

Dani didn’t bother to hold back her eye roll but her lips curved into a smile. “What else is good here?” Dani asked him, resting her arms on the table.

Malcolm shrugged helpfully. “I’m not sure, I can’t eat too much due to all my medications.”

“Makes sense.” Dani said with a nod and studied the menu.

A heavy set waitress with the name of Doris approached “Hey what can I get you?” She asked, looking bored.

“I’ll have a lemon jello and a water no ice. Also whatever the lady wants.” Malcolm said quickly.

“Eggs over medium, hash browns and bacon well done, and tea. Earl Grey if you have it.” Dani said and closed the menu.

“Alright then.” Doris repiled, writing down the order and walking away.

“I like a girl who eats.” Malcolm said.

Dani arched a brow at Malcolm, “What is that supposed to mean?” she asked, cross her arms over her chest.

“Nothing.” Malcolm said, seemingly flustered for the first time since Dani met him. Dani laughed.

“I’m just messing with you, Bright.” she lightly kicked Malcolm under the table.

“Are you trying to play footsie with me Detective?” Malcolm teased, wagging his eyebrows. Dani rolled her eyes again.

“In your dreams.” she said.

“I don’t have nice dreams, only nightmares.” Malcolm said sadly.

“I’m sorry.” Dani murmured softly, feeling ashamed. Malcolm nudged her with his foot. 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” he reassured her.

Doris came with their orders. “Can I have some ketchup please?” Dani asked and watched Malcolm wrinkle his nose.

“What?” Dani said with a laugh. 

“Philistine.” Malcolm said teasingly, helping himself to a spoonful of jello.

Dani laughed again and speared a bite of egg and hashbrown, covered in ketchup.

“So gross.” Malcolm said laughing.

“Really? You’re all about dead bodies. But ketchup is gross?” Dani said incredulously, shaking her head.

Malcolm shrugged, “What can I say? I’m complicated.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I own nothing!
> 
> I'm trying to keep this kinda tied in to the story line, kinda not.
> 
> Again, remember this is unbetaed and I'm pantsing it here. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I appreciate feedback and kudos! Thanks

Chapter Three

Malcolm stunned everyone when he actually went on vacation. Two weeks and not a word from him to anyone. Not to his mother, Gil, or even Dani. Dani missed him, not that she would admit it to anyone. JT noticed her moodiness and elbowed her, to which Dani gave the period excuse and he left her alone.

No one, especially Dani, expected Martin Whitly to be stabbed. She and JT tried their best to talk to Jessica Whitly about what happened. “It was what had to be done to save the girl. I HAD to do it.” was all Jessica said over and over. 

Dani called Malcolm. “Are you still at the hospital?” she asked.

“Yes. My dad is out of surgery but he hasn’t woken up yet.” Malcolm told her.

“Are you staying?” Dani asked.

“As long as they let me.” Malcolm replied.

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.” Dani said.

“You don’t have to come.” Malcolm started, Dani cut him off.

“As your friend, I’m going to be there for you.” she told him firmly, then she promptly hung up on him. Before heading to the hospital she stopped by her favorite coffee shop and got a plain bagel for Malcolm and an everything bagel with cream cheese for her and earl grey for them both.

When Dani arrived, there were two armed guards outside of Martin’s room. Carefully juggling her food and drinks, Dani flashed her badge and the guards nodded and let her pass. Malcolm sat stoically by the bedside of a seemingly unconscious and handcuffed Martin.

Dani handed Malcolm the tea and bagel. He murmured a simple thank you and sipped the tea, but his eyes never left his father. Something nagged Dani in her gut. Something was wrong, more so than the scene before her. Dani closed the door and sat across from Malcolm.

“What happened?” She demanded, her cop tone in full force.

It was then Malcolm looked up, his blue eyes filled with sadness. “I did it. Dani, I stabbed him. Not her.”

Dani’s stomach dropped. “WHAT?!” she exclaimed and glanced towards the door, “Are you kidding me?”

She crossed the room to Malcolm’s side. She took his face gently in her hands so that his eyes locked on hers. “Malcolm, you stabbed your father?” 

“Yes.” it came out in a broken whisper, tears started to flow. “Please, Dani. I don't know what I’d do if he died.” 

Dani was surprised as Malcolm’s arms wind themselves around her waist. His head gently rested against her stomach. Dani gently stroked Malcolm’s head, her fingers running through his soft copper hair. His tears soaked the front of her shirt, Dani moved towards and sat on the arm of the chair. 

The sounds of Martin’s heartbeat on the machine and Malcolm’s sobs filled the room. Gil stepped into the room quietly. He was surprised but not at the same time. Gil knew they were friends and getting closer. He wondered what would come of it. He cleared his throat. They broke apart.

“Go home, kid.” Gil told Malcolm. “All you’re doing is torturing yourself.” 

Malcolm opened his mouth to resist, “Dani, take him home. Make sure he stays there.” Gil directed them, his eyes narrowed. Eyes down cast, Dani and Malcolm left the room like children in trouble.

They didn’t speak a word as Dani drove towards Malcolm’s loft. The tension could be cut with a knife. 

“Malcolm, I won’t tell anyone. But there might be charges brought if your father for some reason doesn’t make it.” Dani said, gripping the steering wheel tight. “Would you let your mother take the fall.”

“Of course not.” Malcolm said, his voice hollow.

They went upstairs, Malcolm took off his coat and hung it up. He walked over and sat on his bed, cradling his head in his hands. Dani sat beside him and gently rubbed small circles on his back.

“With the possibility of jail in my future I’m going to do something reckless.” Malcolm said. Dani raised a brow.

“Should I worry?” Dani asked. Malcolm chuckled humorlessly. 

“No.” Malcolm replied, turning to her. 

Dani was taken aback when Malcolm’s hands framed her face. “Forgive me” he said, placing a gentle kiss on Dani’s lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I own nothing!
> 
> THIS IS PURE SMUT! ENJOY!
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback or kudos.
> 
> Thanks!

Chapter Four

Dani broke the kiss and leaned back and looked into Malcolm’s eyes. They were searching hers, worry and fear and hope shone through. 

“Dani…?” her name on his lips sounded like a prayer.

She framed his face in her hands and smiled, kissing Malcolm again. Malcolm’s arms wind around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. His fingertips caressed the sensitive skin along her spine beneath her shirt.

Dani shivered and pressed her body against Malcolm’s, their lips meeting again. Dani began to unbutton Malcolm’s shirt, her hand gently exploring the skin. 

Malcolm’s hands curled at the hem of her shirt. His eyes looked into her uncertain, “May I?” He asked. 

Dani did him a favor and took off her shirt, tossing it onto the floor. She seemed to hesitate then her bra quickly ended up on the floor. Malcolm’s hands went to Dani’s breasts, cupping them gently. Dani moaned softly. His thumbs grazed her nipples, making them hard.  
Dani continued to work on the buttons, then Malcolm’s shirt joined the pile of clothing. Dani rocked her pelvis against Malcolm’s groin, which caused them to gasp at the sensation.

“Pants off now.” Dani managed. She slid back off Malcolm’s lap and he just about whimpered. They added their pants to the pile. Malcolm locked eyes and they ditched their underwear too, Malcolm going for a condom in a side table. He slipped it on his length and got on the bed, watching hungrily as Dani crawled towards him.

She straddled Malcolm’s lap and sunk down slowly, Malcolm sitting up slightly to kiss her lips again while his hand grabbed her hips. The room was quiet except for the sound of skin lapping against skin as they thrust against each other, with some panting, moaning, and the occasional curse. They were almost frenised to taste and touch every inch of skin they could. Malcolm’s thumb circled Dani’s clit. She sucked in breath. 

“Keep going, I’m going to come.” she told him as she pulled his hair, hard enough to tilt his head back. Malcolm grinned at her and did as she said. Dani sank her teeth into his shoulder as the orgasm hit her hard. She went limp like a rag doll.

She chuckled as Malcolm rolled her onto her back as he slid out of her and disposed of the condom and back to the bed. 

“Did you come?” Dani asked, Malcolm lay next to her on his side, his eyes still taking her in.

“No, but I did enjoy myself.” Malcolm said. He shook off the hair that fell on his face. “The medication.”

“Ah.” Dani said simply, knowing meds could take the wind out of males easily. Malcolm’s hand cupped Dani’s cheek and he kissed her on the lips.

“Will you stay with me?” Malcolm asked quietly.

“Yes.” Dani didn’t overthink it. She didn’t know what tomorrow would bring for either of them. Malcolm slipped into his restraints and Dani fastened them. Dani curved into Malcolm’s side and fell asleep to the sound of him breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I own nothing! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I had cellulitis and influenza A so it’s been a fun week in my life.
> 
> This chapter is also super short, I’m sorry but I’m jonsing for more PS!

Chapter Five

Malcolm’s frantic movements and cries of sheer terror woke Dani out of a rather peaceful sleep.Dani bolted upright and instantly went into helper mode. She unchained Malcolm and ducked his flailing arms and held onto him tight. 

“Malcolm, it's okay.” Dani told him firmly, loudly, and clearly over and over until Malcolm’s thrashing stopped. Dani made soothing sounds in Malcolm’s ear as he stilled. 

“Dani?” Malcolm’s words were worried and slurred with sleep.

“Did I hurt you?” Malcolm asked the instant he was fully awake. His eyes locked on hers. 

Dani brushed the hair from his face, “I’m fine.” She assured him, she smiled and after a beat she leaned in and kissed Malcolm. 

Malcolm laid back down, bringing Dani down with him. She rested her head on Malcolm’s chest and sighed. Malcolm ran his hand down Dani’s hair.

Both comforted they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
> I own nothing!  
> So sorry for the delay! Life just really sucks right now and pantsing stories does have its draw backs.
> 
> I Hope you all enjoy!   
> Kudos or feedback would be appreciated cause I'd like to know how I'm doing!

Chapter Six

Dani woke early, placing a light kiss on Malcolm’s forehead as she cautiously climbed out of bed and slipped on her clothing. 

“Bye Sunshine.” She murmured to the chipper little bird.

Glancing back at the, for once, peacefully sleeping Malcolm, Dani headed back to her place.

She walked into her apartment, which now seemed a lot smaller, and turned on her coffee pot. As coffee began to brew, Dani started a running shower and chose an outfit for the day. 

There was no way she was doing a “walk of shame” at work. JT would never let her hear the end of it.

Dani stepped under the warm spray and sighed happily. She washed and rinsed before stepping and securing a towel around her body and as her body dried she fixed her hair and lotioned her skin. 

Dani went to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee, checking her phone as she walked back in her bedroom to get dressed. There was a text from Gil, it was simple. “We have a case. Get here ASAP.” with a listed address. She got her clothes on a little quicker and put the rest of her coffee to go in a travel mug. She grabbed it, her phone and keys and was out the door.

Dani arrived at the address in twenty minutes. She saw Edrisa and her team arrive and head inside as she parked her car. Dani got out and saw Gil, JT, and surprisingly Malcolm all follow quickly after them. 

“How the hell did Malcolm beat me here? So unfair to be a girl sometimes. All he has to do is throw on a suit and he’s perfect!” Dani thought with a shake of her head. 

She unbuckled herself and hurried inside. Edrisa and Malcolm stood over a dead body, in a deep and animated conversation. Gil and JT were talking to witnesses nearby. Malcolm’s eyes glanced over when she entered the room. His eyes lit up, but he quickly turned his attention back to Edrisa, who laughed at something Malcolm said.

Dani set her face to stern cop as she walked past Edrisa and Malcolm, straight to Gil and JT to get the low down on the case. As she did what Gil asked of her, she felt Malcolm’s eyes on her as she moved about and talked to eyewitnesses and looked at the clues provided and tried not to blush. 

Dani headed out to her car when she heard Malcolm call out her name, she slowed but didn’t stop. Malcolm caught up to her quickly, “You were gone when I woke up.” he murmured so softly Dani wasn’t even sure he said it. Then she felt him lightly touch her elbow and she stopped and turned.

“I had to get back and get ready. Girls take a little longer to get ready, with a mom as put together as she is you should know.” Dani said, pushing a curl from her face.

Malcolm chuckled, “Do I ever. I could tell you stories.” Dani didn’t fight the smile.

“Wanna ride back with me?” she asked. Her heart melted a little as Malcolm’s eyes lit up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:   
> I own nothing! Sorry for the delay guys. I hope you stick with me. There's maybe 2 chapters left if I can do it. Pantsing sucks sometimes. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Dani and Malcolm rode back to the precinct in comfortable silence. As she opened her mouth to speak, Malcolm’s phone rang shattering the silence. Malcolm frowned as he saw who was the caller.

“It’s the hospital.” Malcolm murmured softly, Dani instantly turned around and headed towards the hospital. 

“You gonna answer it?” Dani asked.

“This is Malcolm Bright.” Malcolm’s hand began to twitch. Dani reached over and covered his hand with hers. It stopped shaking after a few moments. “Yes? Okay, I’ll be right there.” 

At those words Dani already started a U-turn. “Everything okay?” she asked as she steered the car towards the hospital.

“He’s...awake.” Malcolm said at length and Dani was silent for a few moments.

“That’s a good thing, right?” she asked hesitantly.

“It depends on what he says, if he’s even spoken yet.” Malcolm said at length. Dani nodded.

“You’ll get through it.” she said in return.

“We...will get through it.” Malcolm corrected. He studied Dani’s profile and saw a small curve of her lips.

“So..there’s a we?” she asked.

Despite the very real possibility of him going to jail, Malcolm smiled. “I’d like to think so.” he told her.

Dani felt a slight blush creep in her cheeks and hoped Malcolm didn’t notice. “Me too.” she murmured so softly Malcolm almost didn’t hear her. Dani pulled the car to a stop at the hospital entrance. 

“I’m going to park the car and give you some time.” Dani said as she untangled their fingers. “I’ll let Gil know what’s going on.” 

“Thanks.” Malcolm said, brushing his lips against her cheek as he climbed out of the car. He walked briskly inside and didn’t look back. 

Dani was grateful. She parked the car in the furthest available spot and dialed Gil. He answered immediately.

“Where did you and City Boy disappear to? I thought you were on your way back to the precinct?” he asked.

“Sorry Gil, Malcolm got a call from the hospital. His father is awake.” Dani said apologetically. 

“Don’t apologize. So Martin survived. That’s good. Things are better for Jessica.” Gil said with genuine relief in his voice.

“You really care for Jessica, don’t you?” Dani asked quietly.

“Before Jackie, there was something. But she pushed me away.” Gil told her sadly.

“I’m sorry Gil, but if it makes you feel any better her usual taste in men seems to be horrible.” Dani offered.

Gil chuckled, “Thanks, kid. Although I’m not sure if I should be offended or not.” he said.

“Sorry, Gil.” Dani said somewhat sheepishly.

This time Gil chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. JT and I are going to work with what leads we have and I expect a report later.” he told her.

“Yes, sir.” Dani murmured and hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: 
> 
> I own nothing!
> 
> I've watched Season 1 Episodes 13-20 a million times trying to weave this fic. I am tweaking the time line and the way certain events go, but it will stay the same in regards to what happen canon/chronologically. 
> 
> Please read and enjoy! Let me know how I'm doing! There's maybe 3 chapters max left, we'll see.
> 
> Thank you!

Chapter Eight

“My boy…” Malcolm murmured weakly. His eyes fluttered open slowly moments later, a smile crossing his face. 

“Dad.” Malcolm replied, relief evident in his voice despite all his inner turmoil. 

Martin reached for Malcolm and he instantly stepped back, just out of reach. Dani stepped in the room, reaching for Malcolm. Malcolm held a trembling hand back to her and she held on to it. Her thumb stroking his skin softly.

“Detective Powell, nice to see you again.” Martin said groggily.

“Dr. Whitly.” Dani said simply, unsure of what else to say to a serial killer.

“Oh, please, call me Martin.” Martin told her with a charming smile. He took note of her holding on to his son’s hand. “What’s this? A blossoming relationship? What happened to Eve? I liked her. Despite her slapping me in the face.” he asked.

“It’s nothing.” Malcolm said quickly, dropping Dani’s hand as if it burnt him.

Dani pressed her lips together and stepped back silently. She folded her hands behind her back as she walked Malcolm and Martin made small talk. She thanked the Lord when her phone rang again. “Excuse me.” she said and quickly left the room. 

“JT, what’s up?” Dani asked, “Got a lead on the case?”

“No, a new one. It’s Eve…” JT said. “She’s dead. They found her in the Hudson last night.”

“What?!” Dani exclaimed, earning looks of concern from the nursing staff. 

Dani’s eyes went to Malcolm through the window. This was gonna hurt him. He cared for Eve deeply, maybe even loved her, even though she lied to him and disappeared. 

“Gil wants to be the one to tell Malcolm. Please bring him in.” JT said and hung up.

Dani sighed and dragged her hand through her hair, she stuck her head through the doorway. “Bright, we got a new case. We gotta go.” she didn’t wait for Malcolm, just started towards her car. 

“Dani, new case? This is unusual.” Malcolm said as he jogged to catch up with her and did so easily. “Usually we work one til we’re done.” he fell into step beside her. Dani remained silent and did so until they got to her car.

“This case is different. But I’ll leave it to Gil to tell you, not me. He wants to be the one.” Dani said, she turned her head away and wiped her tears. She didn’t know what this case would do to their burgeoning relationship.

“Oookay.” Malcolm said as he got in the car, puzzlement ringing clear.

“Sorry, I have to follow orders.” Dani said as she turned back to him with clear eyes and game face on. She sped all the way back to the precinct with lights on. The ride was tense and silent. She parked the car. “Go.” she said, “I’ll be up in a few.” 

“Alright.” Malcolm said, leaning over and kissing Dani’s forehead and he got out of the car and didn’t look back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> I am changing a few things around with the timeline. But it's still happening very much like you see on screen with Brightwell thrown in. 
> 
> There will be mild speculation in the next chapter as it deals with season 1 episode 20.
> 
> Thank you for kudos! Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

“Eve is dead?!” Malcolm said softly in confusion when Gil gave him the news. The pit in his stomach weighed him down further. Suicide? It couldn’t be. No wonder Dani didn’t want to talk after she took the phone call. 

‘Dani. Shit.’ Malcolm thought, a little disgusted with himself. He curled his trembling hand into a fist and hurried out of Gil’s office. He went to Dani’s desk where she sat, eyes downcast, her chin resting on her balled up fist that was propped up on her desk. 

Malcolm leaned against her desk, “Can we talk?” he asked softly. Dani nodded and let him lead her into the single occupancy bathroom in the back in the building and locked the door behind them. 

“I’m sorry-”

“I understand-” 

They spoke in unison. Tears fell down both their faces. Dani wrapped her arms around Malcolm’s back as he sobbed on her shoulder. She rubbed her hands up and down his back and made soothing sounds in his ear.

After a few moments, he stood straight up and sniffed. Grabbing a paper towel, he dabbed his eyes and blew his nose. As he washed his hands, Dani's eyes met his in the mirror as tears escaped her eyes and flooded down her cheeks. 

Malcolm wiped her tears off with his thumbs. He grazed her lips lightly with his and left the bathroom without saying a word. Once the door shut, Dani took several deep breaths before leaving the bathroom and joined JT, Gil, and Malcolm in their conference room where the murder board was set up for Eve. Dani looked down as she entered the room and stayed quiet as everyone spoke and as Edrisa came in and gave more details. 

A few days passed and they found Eve’s killer. It was Eddie, his father’s new guard. He also attacked Martin. Eddie underestimated Martin and lost his eyes for it. JT spoke on the way back with Dani and Malcolm after Eddie was put in the hospital and cuffed to the hospital bed. 

“That was so bizarre meeting your dad.” he told Malcolm and their eyes met in the rear view mirror. “One moment he was getting beat up, then as you said Dad he flipped a switch...beat the dude and poked his eyes out.” JT shuddered, still queasy at the thought. “Then after we got him off, he greeted me like a happy dad meeting his kids friend from school.”

“It’s exactly like that, kind of.” Malcolm agreed, looking out the window. “He can flip the switch so easily.” 

‘Can you, Malcolm?’ Dani thought as she bit her lip and looked out the window. ‘Flip the switch so easily?’ 

JT dropped Malcolm and Dani off at the front of the precinct and went to park. Dani went to her desk and Malcolm went right to the conference room and sat down and stared at the murder board, hand trembling. 

Dani walked in and did her best to soothe and comfort him. Though her heart was in the right place, it seemed to backfire as Malcolm got angry, destroyed the board and left. Dani tried to stop him, but Malcolm left in a hurry. Intent in his eyes.

JT walked in a few moments later. “Where’s Bright going? He looks pissed?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Dani replied, genuinely at a loss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I own nothing!
> 
> My muse has dried, I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Chapter Ten

“Are you absolutely sure about this?!” Dani demanded of Gil. 

He merely looked down at her with a sad look on his face, “Do you REALLY think Edrisa would make this kind of mistake? Especially having to deal with Bright?” he said simply.

Dani sighed. She couldn’t believe this was happening. “So now what?” 

“We have to arrest Bright.” JT said, also looking miserable.

Dani, JT, and Gil pile into one vehicle, tactical team in the other. Dani did her best to maintain her composure. Inside, her heart was breaking. Once the door was breached, Dani stood beside Malcolm as Gil explained what was happening and JT read his rights.

“I’m sorry.” she whispered as she placed Malcolm in cuffs and JT led him away. She was silent as they brought him back to the precinct and put him in a cell. She locked herself in the bathroom and threw up.

Malcolm looked good for Eddie’s murder and she didn’t nessicarily blame him, after all Malcolm cared deeply for Eve. How did this happen? Nicholas Endicott, he did this. She knew Malcolm was telling her the truth even though he lied to her face moments earlier. If he could lie to her so easily without blinking an eye, could she trust him? With her life, absolutely. With her heart, she wasn’t sure.

If she thought the day couldn’t be worse, no more than mere minutes after she walked in her apartment door, her phone rang. It was Jessica, telling her that Gil had been stabbed by one of Endicott’s workers under his intention. Pushing the thought of how Jessica even got her number away, she hurried to the hospital. Malcolm and JT arrived minutes later. 

Her hand started to shake without her realizing. Malcolm sat beside her and wrapped his hand in hers, teasing her gently of picking up his bad habits and assuring her Gil would be fine. He rubbed her arm in assurance as JT came and announced they got their warrants. Dani and JT hurried away.

***

Malcolm got a 911 text from Ainsley. He hurried to their townhouse. He found Ainsley sitting stiffly beside Endicott, tears spilling over her cheeks. Malcolm made threats and did what he did best, talking his way out of things as he grabbed the gun he’d stashed under the couch. He couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger. He was not his father. He would never be. Ainsley however had more of her dad in her than anyone ever suspected, killing Endicott in a dissociative episode. 

Covered in blood, Malcolm stared at his little sister who was also covered in blood, her finger prints on the murder weapon. 

“My Girl…” their father said with reverence he used for Malcolm.

Malcolm dropped the phone as Ainsley started to shake. He sat her down on the sofa. “What happened?” Ainsley asked, her voice sounding small and hollow. 

“You had a dissociative episode.” Malcolm explained softly. “You killed Endicott.” 

Ainsley looked down at her hands and clothes soaked in blood. “What? What do I do now?” she asked helplessly.

Malcolm reached for the phone and dialed Dani’s number. “Dani, I need you.” he murmured, patting Ainsley’s back, trying to soothe her as she started to sob.

“Malcolm? What’s going on? Who’s crying?” she asked. “We weren’t able to find Endicott but we got all the evidence we needed to arrest him.” 

“That’s because he’s dead.” Malcolm told her blandly.

“Malcolm...you didn’t…” Dani said, gasping softly in between words.

“No, I couldn’t. It’s Ainsley.” Malcolm confided. “She slit his throat and stabbed him to death.”

“Woah. Overkill.” Dani murmured.

“What should I do now? She did it to protect us.” Malcolm asked. 

“Don’t worry.” Dani assured him, “I’ll protect you.”

“Always?” Malcolm asked.

“Always.” Dani promised.


End file.
